Flood Carrier Form
The Carrier FormHalo: The Flood, page 239: The Spartan (...) sidestepped to evade a charging carrier form is a type of normal Flood form primarily used to both create and transport Infection Forms thus effectively spreading the Flood infection.Halo: Combat Evolved, level 343 Guilty SparkHalo 2, level The OracleHalo 3, level Floodgate Overview Carrier forms are formed from older Combat FormsHalo: First Strike, page 47: ''The Infection Forms rewrite a victim's cellular structure and convert him into a Combat Form, then later a Carrier Form or from bodies that are unsuitable for combat, such as a Grunt Halo: The Flood, page 271 but Jackals can't be infected because they have low calcium. Combat Forms may be converted when they reach the end of their life span, or become too damaged to fight. Carrier Forms perpetuate the Flood species by acting as incubators for newly created Infection Forms and keeping them safe until they're fully developed. Eventually when a Combat Form has lived long enough, it will also evolve into a carrier, regardless of its status. Once the Infection Forms are ready, the carrier simply explodes spontaneously, sending the new Infection Forms flying into the air. As soon as the Infection Forms are released, they begin searching for new hosts. It should be noted that Carrier Forms won't wait until full maturation has occurred. If potential enemy hosts are nearby, it will simply get close to them and explode, sending the Infection Forms flying at the unsuspecting and often injuring or killing enemies. The explosion of a Carrier Form is like the explosion of a fragmentation grenade, and deals damage to any players nearby. The Carrier form has a simple mindset, which is to release the Infection Forms it carries to a suitable host. Other than organic bodily sounds, they cannot speak or make any other sound. Though they can somehow communicate with other Carriers, possibly through a Gravemind or Brain Form, to inform them of a potential sentient being. Combat Carrier Forms are usually considered slow and of little threat unless they are close to the player. However, one particularly dangerous trait of exploding Carrier Forms is the explosive chain reactions they can cause. A Carrier explosion will cause any other Carrier Forms close enough to explode also. They also cause any nearby explosives or objects to explode. This means a single Carrier can cause a massive explosion through a chain reaction filling much of a small area. This can be used to a soldier's advantage if there are Combat or Infection Forms surrounding the Carrier(s). It is sometimes considered a 'flood' grenade. Any direct explosion eliminates the threat of the Carrier, as well as any Infection Forms that were incubating inside of it. This means that enough needles from a Needler will kill it, or you can throw a grenade down and shoot it to death. Carrier Forms are one of the easiest enemies to take down. One shot from any weapon save the Assault Rifle, Plasma Pistol, or SMG will force it to explode. However, there is not a single weapon that can actually blow it up, not even a direct Rocket Launcher. Therefore, this has to be taken into account, strategically. For example, when confronting a large number of Flood, you may wish to destroy the Carrier Form(s), which in turn will kill all nearby Flood. First, allow the Combat Forms and other to get reasonably close. Then, either use a sniper rifle or the BR/Carbine to send the Carrier Form to its knees (figuratively speaking). Warning: Do not do this if your shields are low! If so, the infection forms, especially in Halo 2 and Halo 3, will easily finish you off. Rather, as the Chief, run. As the Arbiter, engage your active camouflage to give your shields time to recharge. Variant In Halo 2 was to be a variant of the normal flood carrier named Shielded Flood Carriers, they didn't make in the final game but this code is encripted in the Halo 2 disc so they can be modded in the levels that the flood appear. Trivia .]] *The Carriers have caused the most deaths to players if outnumbered as they explode and the infection forms it will be an almost guaranteed kill. *Strangely, when shot by the Flamethrower, the Carrier Form will explode and release the Infection Forms, which seem to survive the fire. Possibly the carrier's explosion puts out the fire. This is strange considering that an Incendiary grenade will kill the carrier and the infection forms. *Carrier Forms are sometimes nicknamed "popcorn", due to how they "pop" and release Infection Forms. *Carrier Forms have a slight similarity in physical appearance to the Flood Juggernaut. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, a Carrier form can produce short bursts of speed once it spots a target. *In Halo 3, Carriers are more or less common but come in groups of 2-4, which are even deadly on Easy or higher difficulties. *The outline of the spine of the Carrier Form's former body can clearly be seen in the Halo 3 model. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you run over a Carrier Form with a Warthog (The Maw is the only chance you get to run over a Carrier), it will be sent sprawling to the ground and explode, by which time you are far away. However, in Halo 3 (on the level Halo is the only level you can run over a Carrier), if you attempt to run over a Carrier, it will explode immediately, tilting and possibly flipping your Warthog. *Carrier Forms have blotches of green on their sides. *In Halo 3, Carrier Forms are significantly more difficult to kill with projectile weapons, but they are easily destroyed by Plasma Weapons (3 bolts from the Plasma Rifle on Normal would do the job). *In Halo 2, the Carrier Forms drip liquid. *In Halo 3, a Spartan Laser beam can only penetrate two Carrier Forms. In turn, this will make the Carrier Forms explode without releasing any Infection Forms at all, similar to sticking a Carrier Form with a grenade and Needler. *Carrier Forms can jump/hop. *If a Carrier Form falls and you shoot it before it pops, it will get back up. This only occurs in Halo: Combat Evolved. *The Halo 3 Carrier Form releases the most infection forms in all the Halo games. *The Halo 3 Carrier Form has shorter arms than the ones in the previous games. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you throw a grenade at a Flood Carrier it will send the Carrier flying. *If you stick a Carrier form with a grenade it won't release any Infection forms. This only occurs in Halo 3. *If you splatter a carrier form in Halo 3. the explosion will send the vehicle flying. Related Articles *Flood *Shielded Flood Carriers *Infection Form Sources Category:The Flood